The Land of the Lost
by PeriwinkleLuv9
Summary: Fighting for Sophie, Grady has been sent to Exile! Meanwhile, cleaning out Jolie's bedroom, Sophie finds a journal including facts about Jolie's past. A mystery has occurred! Keefe and Sophie embark on a journey to a hidden place called the Land of the Lost. What will happen? Sokeefe romance will definitely be included.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic so forgive me if your standard is way higher. Also, it is Sokeefe, so if you don't support this ship, then you don't have to experience this wonderful and astounding piece of writing. ;)**

 **This story takes place when Sophie is in the elite levels, and they only know everything about the Neverseen and the Black Swan that they know in** _ **Lodestar**_ **. So obviously, there ARE** _ **Lodestar**_ **spoilers in this fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Shannon Messenger's work.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Land of the Lost**

—

"Keefe, wait up!" Sophie Foster yelled as he bolted down the tedious stairway at the main exit of the silver tower. In his hand, he held an innocent looking stuffed animal frequently known as "Ella."

After a long day of finals, even Keefe was tired. But supposedly not tired enough as to not play a game of keep-away with the blue stuffed elephant.

"Oh, you think that I'll give it to you _that_ easily? No way! Where's the fun in that?" The boy smirked and tried to unsuspiciously slow down. Sophie sped up to catch him, anticipating his every move. Abruptly, Keefe stopped, and not able to maintain control, Sophie fell into him, causing them to both fall down the remaining steps. Brushing herself off, Sophie turned to face the boy that melted her heart. It was hard to stay mad at him. Standing up, he sheepishly handed her the elephant.

"That seemed pretty easy to me." Sophie teased. "Were you going easy on me? 'Cause I _know_ that you are a lot faster than me.""

"Or maybe I'm just tired," He shrugged innocently, but his gleaming eyes told otherwise. It _was_ Saturday after all. Casually, he walked over to the Leap Master 5000, "Candleshade!", and with a nod of his head, he was spinning home.

As Sophie wandered around the Silver Tower, she thought about her life. Biana, Dex, and she were all attending classes in the elite levels, and Sophie also saw Keefe and Fitz regularly during her periods at the Gold Tower. Grady and Edaline seemed to be getting more comfortable with her at home, and they seemed to love her for who she was, not because she looked like Jolie.

Jolie. She was still a mystery...

—

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! :) I promise to update regularly! Please R &R! Luv ya! **

**-Periwinkle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hope ya'll are enjoying my story! Please R &R and NO hate because, well, it is just mean! I love you all! Give thanks to my best friend for her amazing help writing this story! Oh, wow that was all exclamation marks! I don't know how often we will be writing but hopefully twice a week or more! God bless! **

**-Periwinkle 4ever!**

—

"Grady! Edaline! I'm home!" Sophie called from the bottom of the stairs. Out came Edaline, skirt afloat and arms open wide. But something was wrong. Tears streamed her mother's face, her hair was a mess. It looked like she hadn't slept in days. But Sophie still sank into the hug, and after a while in the embrace, she pulled out and asked, "What's wrong?" A long pause followed. Edaline sighed shakily.

"I have decided to clean out Jolie's old bedroom," she announced.

"Edaline, that's great! Why are you so depressed? This is an amazing jump!" To herself, Sophie was astounded that her mom was ready to take such a huge leap, "But where's Grady?"

Starting to sob, Edaline poured out the two words that would change everything, "He's gone."

"What do you mean?" Panic flowing through her veins, and Sophie started to cry. The first thing she thought of was, _Keefe. He'd know what to do._ Calmly, she reached for her imparter when Edaline didn't answer. Fingering it in her hands, she whispered, "Show me Keefe." Then his face appeared,

"Foster! You look terrible! What's wrong? Never mind, I'm coming over anyways."

Edaline was still heaving mightily by the time Keefe arrived. Sophie, Keefe, and Edaline sat down at the dining room table; but the scene was sorrowful. Even Edaline didn't smile goofily at Sophie sitting a teeny bit closer to Keefe than she needed to. Edaline began,

"Today Grady had a meeting with the councillors about you."

"About _me?!_ " Sophie said in disbelief.

"Yes. About you."

"The Council sure can't get enough of you, huh, Foster?" Keefe smirked when Sophie punched him playfully on the arm.

"This is serious, Keefe!" But her eyes were twinkling despite herself.

Edaline sighed. "As I was saying, Grady had an appointment with the council about you." She took a deep breath, glancing at Sophie's gloved hands. "The Council wants you to be an assistant to them, always on hand with your enhancing."

"What?!" Sophie and Keefe cried at the same time.

"But that could be dangerous!" Sophie protested.

"Yes, Grady thought so too. He couldn't change their minds, so he… He…" Edaline couldn't hold back the floodgates any longer. "He _mesmerized_ them," she managed to choke out.

"Oh no." Sophie breathed.

"Please tell me he made them all dive into Alicorn poo." Keefe said. Sophie glared at him while trying to comfort her adoptive mother.

"No… He made them vote again and agree not to use Sophie, but he was too exhausted and couldn't make it in time for them to carry out the deed."

"What did they do?" Keefe asked, since Sophie was too afraid to.

"They… They…" Edaline couldn't say it.

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Sophie suggested.

"No, it's fine." She took a deep breath. "They decided to send him to Exile."

 ***tears* *tears* What?! This is sad stuff. More coming soon!"**

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Me and ChickenLuv8 (go check her out—she is amazing) are having so much fun writing it. BTW I am a HUGE Sokeefe fan if you don't already know (They are so cute together *fangirling* *gush* *gush*) Please R &R and feel free to give suggestions anytime! I hope you love our writing (Chicken sure does ;) See you soon! ^ : ^ (does that make a kissy face…?) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTLC or Shannon Messenger's work (sadly :( I still love all of you guys!)**

Sophie stormed up to her room, Keefe not far behind. As she flopped down on her bed, the waterworks began. The tears kept coming as she realized how much she already missed her dad.

"Sophie-" Keefe started.

"Don't 'Sophie' me Mister! You have no idea how it feels. Can you just leave me alone for awhile!"

 **Keefe's POV (kinda)**

Keefe complied. But when she didn't appear at school the next couple of days, he started to worry. The days turned into weeks, and Sophie wouldn't even answer Keefe's calls.

It was January eleventh, fourteen days since Keefe had seen Sophie. He decided something had to be done **(finally, Mister! Think about your girl!)** After Bramble practice, the boy came home sweaty and caked in mud. A short shower was highly recommended by his father. A new Keefe appeared a couple minutes later, this one odor free. Checking the Hair on the way down the stairs, Keefe smirked approvingly. His father sat in his desk, no doubt writing a letter to the council. Lord Cassius's cape was hanging unarmed at the side of the Volorminator **(dun dun dun! Sorry…)** Keefe's eyes twinkled mischievously as he realized what fun he could have with it. Reaching out his hands, he twirled the fabric, testing the density of water it could hold **(take that Mr. Science teacher. What! Elves are smart!)** But he realized this would have to wait. Sophie came first.

Havenfield suddenly came into view; Keefe went tumbling onto the grass.

"Sophie? Edaline?" Keefe called uncertainly. "Sophie?!" He walked closer to the three-story house. Its glittering walls reflected the sunshine aiming it straight into his eyes. But it was unusually quiet. As he opened the door, Keefe noticed a small pile of dust collecting on the frame. _That's strange_ , he thought to himself. He checked Sophie's bedroom. Nothing. Trying to respect her privacy- _oh who cares! She's gone! She won't mind me looking through her stuff. If she has any left…_ it was all gone. Every last thing was gone. There was nothing left.

 **Regular POV**

The next day, Sophie showed up at Foxfire. She headed straight for her locker, ignoring the stares and whispers her fellow classmates were distributing. She passed Fitz and Biana without a word, but the siblings were too stubborn to allow that.

"Sophie," Fitz preseed, "Where have you been!? It's been over two weeks and I, um, I mean we have been worried sick! Keefe hasn't left his house except for school since he came to find you!"

"Wait, Keefe went to find me?! I called him on my imparter and told him we moved!" Sophie interrupted.

"He smashed that! And- wait you MOVED!? HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL US! Sophie, this is huge! Why? How? Where? Whe-" Sophie stopped him right there.

"First, where is Keefe? Once we find him, I will explain it all." So, begrudgingly, Biana and Fitz lead them straight to Keefe's first class, _The Divine Nature of Elves_.

 **So sorry these chapters are short! If you have any ideas, please write them down in the reviews! BTW, I love all the support. Please, if you are enjoying this story, you can follow both me, ChickenLuv8, and this story. Also, I love encouragement from all of you and I hope I am encouraging ya'll too!**


	4. Chapter 4

' **Ello! Nice to see you all again. Guess what! I got my hair cut today! (I know, so random but hey, I have curls now!) Please, I need some ideas to keep this story going! I have like no more ideas! Anywho, back to the story…**

"Back in the early 6 B.C. Elves roamed around free, but-" At that moment of time, Keefe was perched on the edge of his seat, thinking about a certain someone. His BORING Elven class was still droning on and on and on and on and on… _wait, Lord Vandon had stopped talking._ Twisting around in his seat, the blonde boy could just barely see the nervous face of a blushing tiny girl. Keefe gasped and fell out of his chair.

"Sophie!? What the heck-"

"Mister Sencen, Sit down! I did not give you permission to leave. And do you happen to know why Miss Foster is here," Vandon sternly declared.

"Well, Feisty, I was just about to ask her the same question." He walked over and opened the door, pushing her a little harder that what you would call gentle.

"Foster, why don't you clarify to here Mister what the heck you are doing here!" She shuffled hesitantly over to the teacher's desk, with Biana and Fitz trailing not far behind. The rest of the class gaped as they saw that the two Vackers were apart of this mess.

"Explain. Now."

Sophie stared at Keefe for backup. He just smirked, and looked away. Rolling her eyes, Sophie sighed. _It would be best if I just started talking talking._

"We need to get Keefe for an, um appointment to see Elwin. Yeah," Sophie lied.

"And why should I believe you?" Vandon pushed.

"Uh," Fitz replied, "We have a note from him." He pulled a slightly crumpled piece of paper out of his cape. Sophie stared in wonder, imagining the extreme number of possibilities that cape could do.

The note said,

" **I highly recommend that Keefe come during this class to have a checkup.**

 **Signed,**

Elwin

The three of them new that this letter was a fake, but Sir did not. So, excusing Keefe grimly, the bunch headed out.

"Tell me, Foster, what was so important that you had to take me out of class. FALSELY, I may add," Keefe questioned, "and when did you get here? I came by your house and nothing was there! Where were you?"

"If you would stop talking, she would explain! Biana barked.

"As I was saying, we moved," Sophie started.

"WAIT, YOU WHAT!?"

She sighed at Keefe's outburst. She was tired of this reaction from all her friends. All Sophie wanted to do was get to her classes, and head home. But, she explained anyways,

"Here, I'll start from the beginning. Grady had a meeting with the council about me. They wanted me to become an assistant to them with my enhancer ability." Fitz interrupted,

"But that could be dangerous!"

"That's exactly what I said. When Grady disagreed, the council voted on it and they wouldn't let him have a say. So he mesmerized them, trying to get the councillors to change their minds. They, thhey realized what he was doing and sent him to Exile." Sophie was sobbing hysterically by now, and the other's excluding Keefe were astonished.

"What happened next, Sophie," Keefe calmly insisted.

"Edaline decided that the house held too many bad memories, so we moved. Our new house is next to the Wanderling Woods, called Lillytrek. And, I found something while we were packing Jolie's stuff up. But we have to go somewhere private. It's important."

 **I'm really loving this story so far! I hope you are, too! I spend so much time with ChickenLuv8 trying to figure out what is going to happen next! She is a HUGE HELP and she comes up with almost ALL THE IDEAS! I love you girl! Bye! Until next time!**


	5. tears

Hello! This is one of PeriwinkleLuv9's friends, ChickenLuv8. I am sorry to say that she will sadly _not_ be posting on FanFiction anymore. Her sister accidentally clicked on something inappropriate on here, so her parents have forbid them from using FanFiction. We both wish that I could post for her, but her parents are making her delete this account. Poor thing, she was still pretty new!

*tears* *tears*

Let us mourn together.

 _But_ , she would love it if any of you would like to continue it! You can PM me, ChickenLuv8, to ask what is generally supposed to happen. Periwinkle would love that so much! (I can't do it because she hates my writing. XD No, just kidding. I'm in the midst of writing ten thousand fanfics—I mean, like 5—that I will post soon.)

Say goodbye to PeriwinkleLuv9 forever!

(Hold on a second, I need to get a bucket of ice cream...)

\- ChickenLuv8

*sob*

*weep*

*mewl*


End file.
